Normally, when a human performs a work manually, since he/she can tactually sense a change in temperature etc. of the hand when the hand contacts an object to be worked as well as a reaction force against his/her hand, a highly-precise tactual sensing is possible. Conventionally, technologies which use tactual sensing information in robot systems are known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a robot system in which a mobile robot is operated while obtaining a force-sensor feedback between a joystick and the mobile robot. In recent years, the robot system is applied to various works which require high precision. Examples of applications include a fitting work of components, an inspecting work of a finished surface after machining, and a surgical operation system.